Radio frequency (RF) transmitters often are designed to meet industry standards that facilitate desired communications and avoid undesired interference by maintaining compatibility with other devices. To ensure such compatibility, industry standards typically include provisions directed to transmitter power levels.
In some RF transmitter circuit applications, an output stage includes a power amplifier that is part of an integrated circuit (IC) chip. Transmitter components can include additional IC circuits as well as components such as antennae located externally to the IC chip.